


Breathe [SeBaek]

by ColtLastshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtLastshot/pseuds/ColtLastshot
Summary: [𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖]





	1. Sudden Interest

**Author's Note:**

> minor details [within] omegaverse and exo members are changed to fit this story.
> 
> [not much of a plot tbh, i'm just having fun between writing Really Really and Peter Pan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for this fic to be re-published by anyone else, regardless of language. If you see any republication of Breathe, please make me aware, as it is a violation of copyright law. Thank you.

Sehun hadn't acknowledged him coming in the classroom late. He smelled the omega's intense, fruity scent before he had entered; his scent was strong and enticing, but he refused to pay the omega any mind like the other alphas within the room. The room became tense, hostility between the other alphas in the space growing with every passing moment. Not even the teacher could snap them out of their trance. Between sizing each other up with straighter postures and broadening their shoulders, they hardened their glares and muffled grunts and growls. Sparing the blonde omega a glance, he noticed his reddened cheeks and sheepish expression before he sat down at his desk across from him, immediately tucking his head into his arms. Sehun looked away, focusing his attention on the activities taking place outside. He could still see the omega's reflection in the window, but pretended to pay no mind to it.

Aggravated, the teacher dropped a stack of books, the sudden collision causing the entire room to jump. "Now that I have your attention," she seethed, glancing over the room before zoning in on the omega. "Why are you in class in mid-heat, Baekhyun?" Lifting his head, his brown gaze swept over the room.

"I.. my parents wouldn't allow me to miss any school." Sehun sighed sharply at the omega's response. It was more than idiotic to send an omega to school when they were in heat, let alone in the midst of it like Baekhyun seemed to be. The rules set in place protecting the omegas from harm were limited, and just that,  _rules._

"You should have stayed in your dorm and asked for class work over your computer." The teacher shook her head, returning her attention to the bored and scribbling words across it. When her back was turned, an alpha sitting behind Baekhyun scooted his desk closer and leaned across the table, pressing his lips against the omega's skin as he whispered something into his ear. Sehun couldn't make out the exact words he spoke, but he could sense the omega tensing up from the uninvited closeness.

Scooting his chair back abruptly, Sehun kicked a leg on his desk, causing it to smack the floor as it wobbled back and forth to regain balance. The alpha retreated back at the sudden interruption as the professor turned back toward the class, raising an eyebrow. Sehun avoided her gaze, peering out the window. She was speaking again, but he wasn't listening. He wasn't the only one either. The amount of hormones swimming within the room had the hairs on the back of his neck standing. It wasn't Baekhyun's fault, not exactly, though Sehun had to clench his jaw to keep from snapping at him.  _How stupid was he to come to class?_ Spring break had ended, there wasn't going to be much class work for at least a week. That was long enough for Baekhyun's heat to pass, especially if he started over the break.

Remaining seated, he watched the class disperse as she dismissed them, her eyes observing each and every one of them. Other omegas and betas were the first out, all sparing a glance in Baekhyun's direction. Even the omega's friend Sehun had seen him hang out with left the room without saying a word to the blonde. Standing, Sehun started for the door. Part of him wanted to shove the alphas shooting him daggers against the wall. Luckily, his feet kept moving, leading him out into the hall with calmer emotions swarming the compacted area. Shortly after him, Baekhyun was rushing out the door and past him, getting lost within the crowd. Sehun idly watched the classroom as the remaining students filed out into the hall, a selective few pausing to look in the direction the omega went, before turning the opposite way and walking off.

Sehun counted his blessings as he headed off to his next class, which he shared with the blonde. Cursing himself for taking sudden interest in the omega, he tried to brush off the constant arousal that settled in whenever he was near Baekhyun. He simply couldn't help it, and tried his hardest not to make eye contact with the blonde, nor look at him when he passed him to get to his seat in the back of the class. Baekhyun always had a pile of books and a binder with him, while Sehun carried a single pen. To say the least, Baekhyun was more committed to school than he personally was. Whenever they shared group projects in the past, they would bicker over the littlest of details, Baekhyun insisting everything be a certain way and have meaning. Sehun allowed the omega to win the arguments; saying to himself he didn't care, but truly, he hated the tears of frustration that Baekhyun would get if his ideas were simply ignored and brushed off. If they shared the groups with others, Sehun brought it upon himself to have them on board with anything Baekhyun suggested. Despite the arguments they had, Baekhyun seemed to fancy being in group projects with him, over his own friends. Though he didn't admit it, Sehun appreciated him as a partner.

It was inspiring how dedicated the omega was to his studies, how in tune with the professors he was. In a way, it was humorous how irritated Baekhyun would become when others interrupted the teacher, but he never spoke out of turn himself to shush them. Leaning against his chair, Sehun stared at the surface of his desk, inhaling the enticing scent seemingly wafting off the omega sitting a couple seats in front of him. Shifting in his seat, he glanced up to watch other students fill in the empty seats, several choosing to sit beside Baekhyun when they would normally space out across the room. It was a ridiculous move, begging each other to pick beef and start an unnecessary brawl. They were bold about their advancements, going too close to the omega for  _Sehun's_ comfort.

Suppressing a growl that tickled his throat, he spoke clearly. "Baekhyun." Startled, the blonde turned in his seat, looking back at him. "Come sit beside me, please." He noticed the start of a refusal and narrowed his gaze at him. Baekhyun grabbed his materials and walked down the aisle of desks, taking the empty seat beside him. Sehun watched the alphas, straightening his posture and subconsciously bracing himself to stand if confrontation took place. To his luck, none of them got up from their seats, instead they faced the front of the class once more.

Baekhyun sighed in relief beside him. "Thank you," he whispered. "For earlier... and now." The alpha didn't respond or acknowledge Baekhyun even spoke. He was having a hard enough time disregarding his sweet scent.

"So, Baekhyun," the omega glanced over at whom spoke his name. Sehun kept his eyes directed forward, jaw tensing. "Are you free tonight? Maybe I can help you with..." Baekhyun scoffed, opening his mouth to counter his comment, but no words left his lips. Like a fish out of water, he opened and closed his mouth, dropping his head. Fidgeting with his hands, he attempted to hide his reddening cheeks and wide eyes. Another alpha jabbed an insult in his direction. Baekhyun sunk lower in his seat.

Sighing harshly, Sehun reached over and grabbed part of Baekhyun's seat, dragging the desk across the aisle. Closing the distance between them, he kept his gaze forward, ignoring Baekhyun's look of shock. The other alphas watched Sehun pull Baekhyun's chair beside his, as if their desks and chairs were suddenly molded together. The display of possessiveness was enough to shut them all up for the remainder of the class. Other than the casual side-eye glare, they were both treated as ghosts.

Appreciating the lack of attention on Baekhyun, he spared the blonde a glance. Now that he didn't have to worry about the other students, he was enveloped in his work, highlighting sentences here and there from an article the teacher passed out.  _What were you thinking?_ Sehun wanted to voice. Baekhyun had friends,  _you even have my number,_ so why hadn't he just asked one of them to video the classes for him, or to bring him any classwork he missed? It wasn't safe for him to be out and about during his heat. Regardless of an alpha's instinct to protect an omega, not everyone held the same values and morals.

"I want you to stay beside me the rest of the day." Sehun met the omega's brown eyes, briefly admiring his baby cheeks and fair skin.

"What?" Sehun didn't repeat himself, looking back ahead. Other than the time they spent together for group assignments, he didn't know Baekhyun all that well, personally. What he did know, was what he observed whenever he did pay him attention. Baekhyun was a noisy one, with his friends, but if left alone or embarrassed, he became shy and reserved. He was open and easily sociable, more than Sehun could say for himself, but he was smart enough not to pour his emotion and trust into strangers like some other omegas and betas did.

"What class do you have after this?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips, setting his pen down. "You're not going to follow me around."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Excuse you?"

Sehun rolled his eyes. "You heard me." His tone was stern. "What class?"

He looked skeptical, "I actually have lunch, then yearbook and Spanish."

The alpha tried and failed to hide his disappointment. "Yearbook, you seriously do that?" Baekhyun snorted, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"Why are wanting to follow me around like a lost puppy? Are you hoping for like..." his cheeks flushed.

"No, I'm not looking for sex." Sehun interrupted. "But not everyone is like me, and you are being extremely dangerous leaving your dorm like  _that._ "

"I can't just miss school because some alphas can't control their hormones." Exhaling, he slumped his shoulders. "It hurts, and everyone says it wouldn't if I had  _help_ , but I'm not begging to get inside anyone's pants. Why can't they do the same? They're just horny, they don't deal with the..." Sehun stopped listening. As an alpha, he never thought about the sacrifices omegas had to make for safety precautions. In fact, he believed they even enjoyed the excuses to stay at their dorms and miss school. Hearing it was more of a week of prison from the outside world was a perspective he hadn't bothered to think about.

Baekhyun wanted to be out of his dorm, learning and being active in society, rather than alone and loathing in self-pity. While being alone was something Sehun cherished, a social butterfly like Baekhyun was probably hit hard with a mixture of emotions being cooped up all by himself. The pains a heat cycle brought omegas just reminded Baekhyun he was alone, without someone to spend a day and night with, without a mate.

Following him around would make Baekhyun feel like he was on a leash. Restricted again, of being on his own and doing things that would be normal if he wasn't in heat.  _It's for your protection,_ Sehun internally argued, side glancing at the group of alphas sitting ahead of them. Their insults and comments were made of sardonic humor for now, though it didn't speak for future actions if the opportunity ever arose.

"You missed school before." Sehun looked at him.

"I have to start leaving the safety of my dorm at some point."

Furrowing his brow, Sehun went over the options in his mind. "You can continue the day alone then, but I'm walking you to your dorm afterwards."

"Oh, you're giving me some of my freedom back now?" Baekhyun made a  _tsk_ sound. "We aren't friends, in your eyes at least, why are you being like this? Clearly you want something." Sehun bristled when one of the other alphas looked over in Baekhyun's direction. When their eyes crossed paths, the alpha huffed and turned his back on him.

"I want nothing. Take the deal or don't, either way it's happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for this fic to be re-published by anyone else, regardless of language. If you see any republication of Breathe, please make me aware, as it is a violation of copyright law. Thank you.


	2. Thanks, Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being like... a day late on updating. Also, the chapter is kind of shit. I'm tired lol.... 
> 
> To anyone reading Really Really and/or Dusk Til Dawn, they've been updated since two days ago(?)

Sehun said he would allow the omega to spend his day alone, as he usually would, going from class to class without his assistance. That was the key part, he didn't  _promise_. And as lunch came around, he became thankful for the minor detail.

"Byun Baekhyun," an alpha he passed by snickered. Sehun slowed his pace, tuning into their conversation. "Haven't you heard? He came to class in heat today."

"That omega is just asking for it," another piped up, his hormones raging. Every higher rank he passed were jacked up, many unable to stay in the same hallway without causing a fight. Omegas were uneasy, straying away from their typical groups and tagging along with other low ranks. Betas that hadn't figured it out kept to themselves, watching the commotion. To say the least, Sehun didn't think Baekhyun's decisions would cause quite the distraction. Admittedly, his scent was mind boggling, interrupting his senses. Baekhyun was the only thing on his mind, whether it was fueled by sexual frustration or the need to protect him, he didn't know. Or at least, he didn't want to know. Thinking about the possibility of being wrapped around the omega's finger was startling; a feeling he wasn't certain of. The path being unmarked was the scariest aspect of it all. He wasn't much of a planner, but he had the simple things figured out about his future. A  _mate_ didn't exist in it. It was a lonesome road that drove many shifters crazy, but Sehun favored his solitude.

Only, his wolf disagreed.

He walked over to the table Minseok and Jongdae sat at, taking a seat. Subtly, he stretched his arms out across the table. Minseok yawned, glancing over the cafeteria. "I'm surprised we made it this far without any real fights with that damned omega." Minseok grumbled. The comment confirmed his worry. The entire school must've known about the omega now.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it," Sehun muttered, looking at Jongdae who appeared to have fell asleep staring at the far wall. His face was resting in his arms, head turned away from his tray of food. "What's the matter with Jongdae? Long night?"

Minseok frowned, despite the suggestive humor in Sehun's comment. "I'm not really sure. He's been really tired recently and sick. When he's not sleeping, he's best friends with the toilet." Sehun looked at beta, furrowing his brow.

"Perhaps it has to do with him not eating." Sehun gestured toward his untouched tray of food. The blonde alpha shrugged.

"Tomato soup and this meat they got that taste like dog food probably wouldn't feel great to have come back up." The alpha nodded. The college was poor with their efforts to make  _real_ food. They settled with different kinds of soups and whatever dollar-store brand meat they could find. In the school's defense, it was all they could afford when they were spending their money on their education. As backwards as it sounded, it was what it was.

Sehun looked at Jongdae again, subconsciously frowning at the disheartening sight. Seeing the beta so drained of energy hurt. They hadn't been friends for very long, but since Minseok met the beta they've been inseparable. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that the two were mates.  _Mates,_ something very few colleagues actually had. During school everyone was more interested in how many people they could sleep with before they had to face reality of life. Before they had to settle down. The blonde alpha sitting across from him wasn't like that. He never had been, either. Like Sehun, the alpha had his life pretty planned out. When Jongdae met Minseok about a year ago, the two became practically inseparable. Sehun was all, but forced to be acquainted with the beta, not that he was complaining. He made for good company and was always up for joking around.

"Hey," he tapped the table, pointing past him. Sehun looked over in time to see Baekhyun turning into the hall. The omega hugged the wall, wrapping his arms around himself as he went. Getting up, he excused himself and walked after the omega, noticing three other shifters coming their way a couple feet down the opposing hall. Picking up his pace, he joined the omega's side, wrapping an arm around him to pull him from the wall. If he hadn't had his arm around the smaller's waist, he would've crumbled to the floor.

"Baekhyun? What happened?" He shook his head, pushing against his chest. Sehun stopped, realizing the omega was wheezing. He clutched his heart, standing straight. The alpha loosened his hold, allowing Baekhyun to use both the wall and himself for support.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, jerking him away from the omega. Whirling around, he faced one of the shifters he spotted coming down the hall earlier. The other two weren't in his sight. Shoving the alpha out of his face, he glanced over his shoulder toward Baekhyun. The omega was no longer in his view, two betas having replaced it. In the corner of his eye, he caught movement and ducked, but the next blow hit. Stumbling back, Sehun barely had enough time to dodge the next hit. He spared a glance in the omega's direction, hearing him gasping for air. Baekhyun was on the floor, trying desperately to get up, wheezing from the effort. The betas simply knocked him back down, kicking something out of his hands _._

Sehun didn't have time to follow the object and make out what it was, throwing his arm up to block another blow. "Minseok!" Sehun could only hope his friend heard him, as he watched one of the betas come his way. Bringing up his knee, he jumped forward, propelling the other alpha backwards, his back meeting the lockers. Trapped between them and Sehun, he had no other choice, but to block the fist raining down on him. As soon as he felt the beta's elbow connect with the back of his neck, the alpha's knee met his groin. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stay on his two feet, but tripped over his own and tumbled to the floor.

A growl that sent chills down his spine sounded, crawling down the walls. The beta above him hesitated, long enough for him to strike him in the knee. Scrambling to his feet, he watched the other alpha move backwards. The alpha wasn't looking at him with concern though. Sehun smelt him before he saw him. Internally grateful, he shot his friend a smile, whom ignored it in return.

"Is there something you're waiting for, a dismissal? Get lost, all three of you." The smaller snarled again, his eyes flickering to a fire-like gold. Shifting his gaze between the two betas and alpha, he advanced forward. Huffing, the opposing alpha turned and went down the hall, the betas on his heels. Jongdae picked up whatever was kicked across the floor, kneeling down beside the omega as he coaxed Baekhyun to sit up. Between coughing and strangled gasps, Baekhyun sat up, taking the object from the beta and pressing it to his lips.  _Asthma._

Minseok broke his stare. "What was that?"

Blinking, Sehun rubbed the back of his neck, resisting the urge to flinch. "I don't know, I don't even know who they were."

"I meant your combat skills." The alpha shook his head, visibly relaxing. "You need to take that class with me."

"I'm not old enough."

"They'll make an exception." Minseok looked toward Jongdae and Baekhyun. Once the omega appeared to have his breathing under control, he spoke again. "As for him, he's going home.  _That_ will only get worse the longer he's here while in mid-heat."

Jongdae stood, aiding Baekhyun to his feet. "He should stay with us," his voice was hardly audible. "Are you okay with that?" His brown eyes met Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun looked between them all, pursing his lips. Face flushed, his bangs were dampened with sweat. "I'm fine to stay on my own. That was a fluke."

"That's what happens when you're a dumbass and leave your dorm while in heat." Sehun cut in. Luckily, his friend didn't interrupt him. "You're staying with us. I'm not making the mistake of leaving you alone again."


	3. Unnecessary Company

Sehun bristled at the mouthy omega. "You're not going to yearbook  _or_ Spanish, not after that." Mouth agape, the breathless omega stared at him. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced to the side, obviously affected by Sehun's tone. "It's your fault that happened, coming to school while in full blown heat. Do you realize the entire school knows?"

"Stop belittling him like that," Jongdae snarled, subconsciously switching his weight onto his other leg every couple seconds. The alpha simply ignored him, not putting up with a debate. In the end, Sehun didn't care. Baekhyun was ignorant to think leaving the safety of his dorm for school was smart. It was obvious the intentions of the alpha that went after Baekhyun. The betas alongside that alpha, who knew what damage they would've added on. And all for what, a couple pages of homework? All Sehun could reason was that the omega wanted the attention. Perhaps, not the sex that everyone else appeared to prefer, but the attention. He was lonely up in his dorm all alone, and wanted the attention, attention he normally wouldn't receive. Sehun wasn't the only one thinking it absurd, even Baekhyun's own friends avoided him with the dangerous act of defiance.

"You suggested it," Sehun muttered, before focusing on the omega. "Let's not waste time then? I'll drop you off at our dorm before lunch ends." The scowl here across the blonde omega's face, but he didn't dare meet Sehun's gaze. If it weren't for his heat, maybe the alpha would have caught the signs of distress coming from Baekhyun.

Minseok simply shook his head, beckoning the beta to his side, whom happily, but sluggishly, joined him. He waved at them both before leading Jongdae back into the cafeteria, mumbling to him about something.

Sehun nodded in the direction of the exit, watching Baekhyun completely disregard his silent command. Turning on his heel, he tucked his inhaler in his pocket and walked down another hall, lowering his head.

The alpha followed, walking beside him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm  _going_ to grab a couple things from my locker." Baekhyun said in a gravel tone. "Since I can't come to school now, I need my books and homework. We need to stop by my dorm too... but I can do that on my own."

"What wing is your dorm in?"

"The West wing."

Sehun shook his head. "That's on the other side of the campus. I'll go with you." To his surprise, the omega halted, staring daggers at him. The alpha noticed a layer of water glistening in his brown gaze, threatening to spill. His cheeks were tinted a faint red, lips pursed.

"What do you want from me?" Sehun furrowed his brow, taken back by the question. The blonde shifted his feet, looking up and down the hall, then at him again. "I can take care of myself."

"Can you explain all that and how that was taking care of yourself?" He gestured back to the hall, challengingly. Baekhyun stared at him for a long moment in silence. When coming up empty, he continued walking. He wiped at his face, muttering something to himself. Not wanting to pressure him, Sehun resisted the urge to stop him and ask what was wrong. Did he not realize Sehun just wanted to protect him? The alpha wasn't sure how the omega missed all the predatory eyes on him or the numerous whispers whenever he passed by a group of others.  _There's no way you like it,_ Sehun thought. At least, not the degrading comments they shot his way.

Baekhyun slammed his locker, tossing his bag over his shoulder and carrying it. Clenching his hand on the strap, he constantly tightened and loosened his grip. Sehun noticed others staring at them, many alphas narrowing their eyes at them. Ignoring them, he stayed glued to Baekhyun's side, following him out of the main building to the dorms. The West wing wasn't that far from the campus compared to the dorm he shared with Minseok and Jongdae, that was in the North wing, across the street of heavy suited traffic. Crossing the parking lot, Baekhyun headed through the doors, only holding the door a smidge to slide in, making Sehun have to open it for himself.

"How long am I forced to stay with you?"

"Don't say it like that," Sehun muttered. "You're not forced, but it's however long it takes your heat cycle to end." The omega hissed, heading toward the stairs. "What floor are you on?"

"The fourth." Baekhyun said in short, mouth parted partially. They climbed the stories in silence.

He sucked in gulps of oxygen, stopping at the top to slow his heart rate. "Jesus," Sehun muttered, watching the omega lean against the wall. Putting a hand over his heart, his head hung low against his chest, standing straight as he breathed in deeply. "Why didn't you ask for a dorm on the bottom floor or a wing with an elevator?"

The omega shook his head. "I'm fine." Sehun nodded, not listening to him. Reaching over, he took the omega's backpack, slinging it over his own shoulder. He lifted his chin, in silent inquiry. Baekhyun snorted, and pushed himself off the wall, walking into the hallway and heading to the right. The alpha expected his room to be one of the first few, closest to the stairs. But the further they went, the quicker he realized just how stupid whomever was in charge of assigning rooms was. Stopping at the last door, the omega dug into his pocket, pausing. He bit his bottom lip, locking his gaze on the floor.

"Did you forget your key?"

"N-no, I, uhm," he glanced around the hallway. "I'll just be a minute, wait out here." Sehun opened his mouth to protest, but the omega's expression stopped the words from leaving his mouth. He was asking enough already. Nodding, he leaned against the wall, watching the omega head into his room. He shut it behind him, not allowing the alpha a single peak into the room.

The door to the staircase slammed shut as a trio of alphas came onto the floor. One looked into his direction, throwing a comment over his shoulder at the other two. Sehun stiffened, straightening his posture. He could hardly handle two betas and an alpha on his own, let alone  _three alphas._ Hoping they'd call his bluff, Sehun looked away, trying to remain as stoic and keep his guard to a minimal. He was a step away from appearing threatened. It was easier at school,  _hell, it was easier without the omega,_ to appear uncaring. Remaining closed off from others had helped him throughout his years in school, allowing him to avoid confrontations. To his luck, he was taller than most and his frame was bigger, thanks to hours at the gym. Minseok's offer to join his combat lessons crept into the back of his mind, sounding more and more satisfying. Traveling with Baekhyun, he was going to need the skills to defend not only himself, but the omega as well.

The knob to Baekhyun's dorm turned, and instantly, the three alphas down the hall unlocked their own room and disappeared. Turning to Baekhyun, he watched the omega sneak out into the hallway. Past him, through the sliver between the door and frame, he spotted another shifter inside, sleeping on the couch within the room. He wasn't able to make out much, as Baekhyun shut the door.

"Who was that?"

"Don't meddle into my personal life too," Baekhyun muttered, walking past him. Grabbing the duffel bag off his shoulder, he threw it over his own, disregarding the omega's scowl. "I can carry that on my own."

Sehun hummed, "so hostile.. I'm helping you, that's all."

"Your idea and my idea of  _helping_ are severely different."

"Oh, what would you call this?" Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut, jaw tensing. They headed down the stairs, breathing in and out of his nose. Sehun wondered how the omega managed to get his belongings up the stairs to his dorm. Sehun joined his side as they exited the West wing, and led the way across the campus to the North wing.

Baekhyun shuddered beside him, his eyes racing, as if following the thoughts ricocheting through his brain. Pursing his lips, he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, scratching the top of his head. Sehun wanted to ignore his distress, but the closer they got to the North wing, the more the omega fidgeted. Between ruffling his hair and scratching his arms, he'd pause every few steps to glance around before continuing again.

"What's the matter?" He finally snapped, halting to look down at him. The omega nearly walked into him. Glancing up at him, he shuffled backwards, shrinking away from him. Sehun immediately regretted his tone, internally scolding himself for subconsciously pressuring the omega for an answer.

"I- what - what do you want? Why do I have come stay at your dorm?"

"Jongdae suggested it." Baekhyun sighed through clenched teeth, not looking at him. He was getting sick of the same question. "I don't want anything from you, Baekhyun. I'm only trying to help you is all, keep you safe. If you had stayed in your dorm, it wouldn't be an issue." Sehun vaguely remembered the shifter he'd seen asleep on the couch. Had Baekhyun went to his classes because of him?

"I don't believe you. This is a bit of a stretch for keeping me safe."

"Then what's the real reason you left your dorm, huh?" The omega flinched. Huffing, he hit the alpha's arm with his shoulder as he walked past him. Brow furrowed, Sehun turned and picked up his pace to catch up to the omega. "Jongdae and Minseok should already be there. Jongdae will hang out with you, you'll hardly see me."

"Oh, goody," Baekhyun grumbled. 

_____________________________

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stepping into the spacious dorm. One look, and he could tell it was better than his one-room dorm. The living room was split, sharing space with a kitchen that had a row of four counters, a fridge, washing machine, stove, and sink. His own dorm didn't have a kitchen, just a mini fridge that was mostly taken up by his roommate and two counters, one of which had a microwave. Baekhyun had to buy a small cooler for his choice of food, and piled his box of ramen, as his roommate also took up the cabinet area. The living room had a gray loveseat and two gray recliners on either side. There was a balcony opposite of the kitchen, looking down over the room. He assumed the bedrooms were up there. Baekhyun cocked his head at the open door underneath the balcony, displaying a glimpse of a bathroom.

"There's a bathroom in your dorm?"

Sehun raised an eyebrow. "Yes, don't you have one?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, the closest bathroom is on the second floor." The alpha shook his head, walking toward the stairs. "Come, I'll lead you to your room." The omega stared wide eyed, gawking.  _He got his own room?_ Trailing after him, he forced his mouth to close, heading up the few stairs. It was a hassle, just as any flight of stairs, but it was nothing compared to the ones he had to climb everyday and night. The top level had another open area, a table in the middle with two computers and four chairs. A bookshelf was pushed up against the wall, with two red bean bags. There were three doors, two of which were plain, and one with a large hand-written note taped to the middle stating;  _don't enter._

Sehun stopped in front of one of the plain ones, opening it. "This was Jongdae's room, but ever since Minseok and him... he hasn't been using it. It still has a bed and a dresser, which he emptied. So it's all yours for the time being." As if on cue, the middle door opened, the other beta from the hallway exiting. The beta had bags beneath his eyes, and looked...  _awful,_ really.

"Oh, you two are earlier than I thought," he said in a quiet tone, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "I'm sorry for the mess in my room. I'll clean it up later tonight for you. I meant to when I came back, but I ended up taking a nap."

The alpha looked mildly concerned by the beta's state, while Baekhyun had to hold his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to bombard the beta with health questions, wondering if he had gotten any sleep or had a fever, how long he'd been sick. Reluctantly, he didn't ask anything and nodded. "It's no problem.. really, thank you." Sehun looked at him with raised eyebrows.  _Yeah, I'm not thanking you._ Jongdae smiled faintly and headed downstairs, leaving the two somewhat alone. Sehun walked into the room to set down his bags.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"I won't."

Sehun resisted a scoff. "Yeah, I'd hope not."

Baekhyun watched him walk out, leaving the door cracked. The omega looked around the room, which was pretty small, but better than the floor he'd grown accustomed to sleeping on. His friends really weren't kidding, students in the North wing did have it all. He wondered if those in the South wing also had it together. Shaking his head, he scanned the walls decorated with postcards. There was a map above the dresser of the countries. Stepping closer, Baekhyun looked over the colored pins decorating the lands, brows furrowed. He assumed they were marking places Jongdae had been, wanted to be, and where he was currently, as the only green pin was placed over Oregon, in the United States, where they currently were.

"Wow, you've really been all over," he ran his hand over the map, envying the travels the beta has been on.  _He's been to other countries even!_ Shooting a glance at the door, he wondered if the beta happened to pick up a flue from one of the other countries. It wasn't often that shifters were sick, unless they were born with the natural illnesses. Of which, many of them grew out of, unfortunately for Baekhyun, he hadn't been one of them. If Jongdae picked up something from another country, it would make sense as to why he was ill.  _But I know nothing about him anymore,_ the omega sighed. For all he knew, Jongdae could be like him and naturally sick; the illness just came later in life. As bad as it sounded, he was grateful he wasn't  _that_ sick.

Slouching his shoulders, he went over to the bed and took a seat. Thankfully, the room didn't smell of Jongdae, leading him to conclude the beta had been staying with Minseok in his room for a while now.  _As long as I'm not kicking you out of your own room,_ Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck. The gesture was somewhat nice, but rather hectic and brought about in all the wrong ways. He didn't want to go through all this simply because he was in heat. In honesty, he didn't know why it even mattered or how it made it better to put him in a dorm with not one, but two alphas. Sehun was always someone he somewhat fancied, even though the expensive prick always knew which nerve was his last one.

A soft knock sounded against the doorframe. Jongdae peeked into the room, before taking a step inside. "Hey," if Jongdae hadn't knocked first, the omega doubted he would've heard him at all. "I hope I didn't overstep back there in the hall... I just, I know who you share your dorm with, and I thought..." he shrugged, staying near the door. Baekhyun noticed his labored breathing, as if a large weight was placed on the center of the beta's torso, requiring his body to double the effort to do a natural function.

"Oh.." Baekhyun glanced away, nodding. "He's not a bad roommate."

"Is that why you decided... to go to your classes during mid heat... when you hid out all break?" The beta wore a genuine, sympathetic smile. Baekhyun appreciated it, but it did nothing to make him feel better.

"I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Old habits die hard," Jongdae mumbled, looking at his dresser. Baekhyun noticed a framed picture he hadn't seen before, of two boys, around seven-years-old, at a music fair. The omega resisted the urge to reminisce, his want to ask about the beta's health rising in his throat. "Feel free to leave whenever you want. If you have... any problems with Sehun... let me know. He's not going to do anything... but he sure has been rather concerned... about your whereabouts since this morning..."

Nodding, Baekhyun quietly thanked him, dropping his head to hide the smile fighting its way onto his lips. And he thought that alpha's heart was impenetrable.  _God damn hormones, I'm supposed to be mad at Sehun_ _._ Jongdae spoke again, but he didn't catch it and before he could ask the beta to repeat himself, he was gone _._ Reminding himself that they were only trying to help— that Jongdae was relieving him of the added-on stress, he fell onto his back. Turning his head, he stared at the picture sitting on the dresser. He'd thought his feelings had gone for Jongdae, even his friendly emotions. The longer he stared, the longer he realized that wasn't the case. Jongdae was still looking out for him, even after their incident. He thought back to the photo he had found in the side table, that his roommate had stashed. Guilt started to naw at him.

His roommate had called him too forgiving. In his mind, there was no reason to  _not_ forgive Jongdae. The beta had done really nothing foul.

_I should've just stayed in my dorm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those that saw that last update... I swear that won't happen again. I'll finish this one. Hope you're all ready for some surprises!


End file.
